


my sun + moon

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: Dorothea can't sleep, Felix comforts her.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	my sun + moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nunujs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunujs/gifts).



> I wrote this for my bff, my Dorothea, @nunuu_js
> 
> I care about you so much <3 I hope this makes you happy!

“So, Ben, whom do you choose to give the final rose to tonight?” The host asks.

 _Rebecca_. Dorothea already knows who wins this season of _Fódlan's Most Eligible_ , but it’s so late and she can’t sleep and it was on TV, so she settled onto her and Felix’s couch and let the staged romance wash over her.

Felix went to bed early, he had a long day of work and kendo training. Dorothea wishes that their schedules aligned better, but a career in music is never regular. Touring for weeks on end, then nothing at all, then local appearances, charity concerts--it’s a lot, but it's Dorothea’s passion.

Dorothea and Felix’s sleeping patterns have never been exactly the same, but it’s been so much worse since she returned from Japan.

The credits for this episode begin to roll, and the next starts almost immediately, a recap of what Dorothea’s just seen plays, there are only five girls left. _Emily should have won._

“Watching this drivel again?” Felix’s voice sounds from behind her.

Dorothea didn’t mean to wake him, “Sorry, darling. Is it too loud?”  
  
“It’s fine.” Dorothea is surprised when Felix walks around the couch to take a seat next to her. “I hate Ben.”

“You remember his name?” Dorothea asks.

“Unfortunately,” Felix admits. Dorothea’s heart races when Felix wraps his arm around her. _His touch._ “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Dorothea says, pecking Felix’s cheek. It’s not often he’s open like this; physically, yes, but explicitly, no. Maybe he’s _really_ tired.

“I worry about you,” Felix says as he strokes along Dorothea’s waist, “you need to sleep.”

“I know.” If only it were that simple, if only laying down on their luxurious mattress and shutting her eyes were enough. If only an eyemask were the answer to her troubles. If only Felix’s body heat beneath their comforter, his quiet breathing, could lull Dorothea into a blissful slumber. “I’ll be okay.”

“I know you will, but,” Felix begins, “I’m here for you if you’re not.”

Dorothea almost tears up, but Felix embraces her, pulling her even closer and kissing her cheek. She deflects, “You can go to sleep, I’m just still on Japan time.”

“No.”

Felix stays there with Dorothea, watching the entire episode, then another. Felix tends to her, bringing her orange juice, commenting on the idiotic contestants and the obvious scripted lines. Dorothea smiles at the intimacy, at the ability to share even something silly like this with her partner.

Morning light peaks through the blinds when Dorothea finally feels tired enough to retire to bed; Rebecca’s won, she accepts the proposal, though Dorothea knows how _that_ turns out.

Dorothea yawns, Felix still is at her side. “Someone’s tired.”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Dorothea answers, “sorry for keeping you up. I know you have work tomorrow.”

“It’s fine,” Felix says as he takes her hand and leads her to their bedroom.

The bed is a cloud now, and Felix is the sun, warming Dorothea’s skin. He’s also the moon, ushering in what is nighttime for Dorothea. Tucking Dorothea in, kissing her forehead softly before he lies down beside her.

“I love you, Thea,” Felix whispers.

The last thing Dorothea sees before the darkness overtakes her is Felix’s smile and the sparkle in his amber eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> they love each other and i miss dorolix... I'll write something more substantial soon, but I wanted to do this for nunu <3
> 
> [my twitter (18+ please)](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus)


End file.
